Popsicle Sticks, And Sweet Nothings
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: After a boring day of no leads, Sam and Dean crash at a motel in Chicago. But it looks like Gabriels just as bored as them. And soon finds a sly way to fix that.


Sam was stretched out across the motel bed, his laptop resting on his slowly rising chest. Staring to the ceiling he slightly turned his head to Dean, who at the moment was eating fries and flipping through the TV channels. They had been trying to catch up on events going around the town of Chicago. They had stopped there for a few days to visit a person that their dad had become good friends with in the past. They had been trying to get in contact with Bobby on the side which made their now unexpected vacation not so relaxing. Sighing to gesture some type of boredom, Dean turned to Sam curious to his brother's sudden behavior.

"What's the matter Sammy? Aren't you well entertained by your laptop as always?"

Sam just groaned and set his laptop to the side, sitting up to get a better look at his brother.

"Well, I would. But it's just…..Well I've got no information we can use beside the fact that the guy's name is Dmitri."

Dean shrugged with a nod. It was true. All they found in dads spiral was a photo and a name. They had been asking hunters in town left and right, but nothing came up. One hunter who lived 9 miles from here said that Dmitri had been missing for a couple weeks. So, this left both the Winchesters stumped. Positioning himself so he was now rested against the head board, Sam took one short breath and put his laptop between his strung out legs. Typing up on Googles home page up police news he bit his lip, scrolling through the links after links of information. If today went any greyer he was going to surely die of boredom.

Sipping his milkshake Gabriel slicked backed his golden brown hair. Today has been unfortunately uneventful. With no good people to prank, or teach a lesson he was downright bored. That's a word he didn't frequently use. Let's just say being "bored" wasn't in his vocabulary. Gabriel was an archangel with enormous power. He could do anything he wanted. He could be in Vegas, but he did that last week. Maybe go to the beach, but he didn't feel like getting a sun burn. He had to discover the hard why about not using sunscreen last month. Taking one more sip in thought Gabe got up and paced the room for a minute. What to do, what to do. There was always bugging the Winchesters. Castiel wasn't around to ruin his plans so that sound like it would be at the top of his list. Then there was hooking up with chicks and having sex. But lately the female generation was not appeasing him. He didn't get off as much from look at naked women and boobs all day. Then an idea popped into his head. See, Gabriel always considered having a bond with Sam. Sammy seemed to always be his center piece for the action went it came to pulling Deans leg. Like that time he killed Dean over and over again. Now that was fun. But he wanted to spice it up a bit. Make it so Dean had no idea what was coming to his little bro. Tapping his fingers against the mantle he sighed. Maybe he should strand Sammy on a island far away from here. But what was the fun in that. He wanted to tease him. Tease him in a way he hadn't before. And then it hit him like storms out of no were. Conjuring up a Popsicle, Gabriel sat back down on the couch with a grim smile of sure seduction. Closing his eyes he imagined Sam sprawled out infront of him, naked and covered in sweat. His dick facing him front and centered. Gliding the Popsicle across his lower lip he imagined taking him in slowly, teasingly, till Sam was begging for it.

Changing the page to Bing, Sam sighed with impatience as the link began to load slowly. Groaning he looked back to Dean and frowned.

"Mind turning that down a bit, I'm kind of frustrated here.."

Dean smirked and grabbed the remote only to turn it up a tad higher.

"Sure thing."

Sam just growled and fell back on the head board.

"Jerk.."

Dean smiled at his brother's insult and grabbed some fries to shovel in down his throat.

"Bitch." He commented in a whisper and shoving the greasy fries into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes Sam got back to researching. But research was pointless. Then again what else was there to do. With a sudden twitch Sam rubbed his thighs together. He felt like his crotch was being touched with a feather. Weird. Giving a little groan he quickly looked out of the corner of his eye to Dean. He begged to God that Dean didn't just here that. Dean was just sitting there chuckling at Doctor Sexy M.D. Figures. Letting out a sigh of relief he looked back to his screen and moved his finger against the mouse pad. There it was again. The slight tickling in his crotch area. But this time, it was stronger. Like someone was running their finger down his shaft. Groaning lazily under his breath he drew a sharp breath of frustration. What the hell was that? Moving ever so carefully he crossed his legs. But they spread apart as if an invisible force was at work. Maybe it was a ghost who was horny for sex? Or maybe….no it couldn't be him. Trying to brush it off the best he could Sam looked to the ceiling to see if it would stop. Then very unexpectedly he let out a low growling groan. Leaning on his elbows he saw Dean look up with a disturbed look.

"Uh, what the hell was that, dude?"

Sam could only blush and let out a small cough. "Uh…I don't know. Just, ignore it okay."

Dean shrugged and turned back to the tv show.

As Dean began laughing again, Sam just layed back down, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid it would start up again. This was weird. Even for him. An invisible touch ran down his thigh, across his legs and gripped his cock hard.

"Jesus…" Sam gasped

Dean raised his eye brow and stopped chewing.

"Uh, dude, seriously." He said with a full mouth of food. "Are you looking at porn?..."

Sam quickly covered his mouth.

"N…..no. Its nothing." Sam said muffling threw his fingertips, scared to tell Dean about the invisible hands teasing his….well his crotch.

Turning his head, a bit disturbed, Dean sighed. "Okay, man. Just, don't make that sound near me. Its creepy.."

Sam nodded slowly, only to feel those hands return. Instead it felt more like a tongue wrapping itself around his glans. Sam held his breath. Feeling the groan rise in his throat he held it back, remembering Deans warning. This was getting extremely awkward. Feeling the tongue now move across his scrotum, he gasped under his breath, just enough for only his own ears to hear. He had to leave the room. Or at least get away from Dean so this became a little less awkward. Sliding off the bed Sam ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Dean only watched after him as he dashed into the restroom.

"Wow, you need to go that badly?" Dean joked.

"Just…shut up..Dean" Sam said under his fast pacing breath.

"Well, whatever Pants."

Sam slid his back down the tiled walls and began to pant and sweat like crazy, the invisible mouth moving swiftly across his dick. Closing his eyes he began to see flashes of Gabriel in his mind, picturing him taking it in whole. Moaning he ran a hand across his crotch and up his chest. Sam didn't notice how he began touching himself gentle. He began to think about dirty ways to seduce the archangel. As he continued to picture him more and more, he moaned him louder. He didn't even care if Dean heard him. But where the hell were these urges coming from? They just appeared up out of nowhere. Feeling hands spread him open wider he opened his eyes to see his pants off, and two palms gripping his thighs tightly.

"What the…" Sam panted softly.

"Shhhh, there's no need to chat now Sammy." Gabriel said with a smirk of pleaser. "Just lay back and take it like a man."

Sam arched back as Gabe shoved two fingers up into him, wiggling them around in ways he could describe. Letting out a noise that didn't even sound human, Gabriel smiled at him.

"And I thought Dean was the slutty one." He joked.

Sam just smirked and grabbed Gabriel by the hair.

"If we're going fuck, we're going fuck right."

Gripping him tighter he lowered Gabriel's head down to his cock, making him wrap his mouth around it till it touched the back of his throat. He smiled against Sam's flesh and sucked gentle then accelerated in speed. Lifting his head up from his crotch he crawled his hands up to Sams pants.

"Uh…Gabe.."

"Hm?" Gabriel said with a confused, mixed aroused, voice.

"You can just," Sam mimicked his finger snapping. "Make them disappear.."

Smiling Gabriel snapped both his fingers and Sam lay completely naked in front of him.

Smirking with joy, he chuckled. "Your so beautiful. You know that moose?"

Laughing lightly Sam looked to his partner's crotch.

"Same with you, Gabbie."

He crawled next to him and lifted his hips on his lap till his dick was leveled with Gabriel's ass. Pushing himself into him Gabe gasped.

"Your..uh..big." Gabriel said with a tongue licking.

Sam, began to pump slowly then began to speed up. He didn't care about anything. The past, the future. All he cared about is that he had his beautiful archangel here, in the present. And nothing was going to change the fact that he was his. And Sam was Gabe's.

Threw moans and groans Sam breath heavily, smiling widely. He couldn't help it.

"Gabe…I…I know..this..is weird. But…I think…I think..I...I." he said threw the escalation of his orgasm.

Gripping Sam's back Gabriel breath heavier and heavier till he came apart at the seams, taking Sammy with him.

Taking a breath Gabriel lifted up and stared into Sams hazel brown eyes.

"I know Moose…"

"I love you to."

And for the rest of the night, till it got dark, they both just lay there naked, on the cold hard bathroom floor, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Poor Dean never got to use the restroom for the rest of the day.


End file.
